


[Podfic] Inherit

by sophinisba



Series: Femslash February 2018 [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Europe, F/F, Forgiveness, Future Fic, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Psychological Trauma, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 19:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13665495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: storiesfortravellers's story read aloud: "Buffy and Faith go on a road trip in Europe to take out a vamp syndicate. The fighting goes fine, but it's the moments in between the fights that are hard."





	[Podfic] Inherit

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inherit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297597) by [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers). 



> Mention of traumatic canon events.
> 
> Cover photo by Pexels user Tobi, adapted by me.

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Download

  * [MP3](http://sophinisba.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buffy/Inherit.mp3) | **Size:** 4.9 MB | **Duration:** 8:25 minutes

  
---|---


End file.
